FOKUS
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Hanya tentang Sehun yang ingin fokus dengan sekolahnya tanpa harus memiliki seorang kekasih, namun bagaimana saat Jongin muncul dalam kehidupannya ? KAIHUN FICTION
1. Chapter 1

Killa8894

Warning : Ini cerita absurd banget menurut aku sendiri, jadi kalau ga mau keganggu dengan keabsurdan ceritanya mending ga usah baca #plakk

.

.

.

"Oke, fokus Sehuna, sebentar lagi ujian. Jangan dengarkan apa kata bubuk cabe itu. dia hanya ingin iri melihat dirimu yang unyu ini. Fighting..." Sehun terus berkomat kamit sepanjang perjalanannya dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya yang letaknya lumayan jauh di lantai dua gedung Galaxy High School.

"Sehunie, tunggu aku..."

Oh, panjang umur. Bubuk cabe yang tadi di katakan Sehun sudah muncul disampingnya dan dengan kurang ajar langsung menggandeng Sehun. Abaikan fakta bahwa tubuh si bubuk cabe yang lebih pendek membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti anak monyet yang bergelantung di lengan ibunya.

"Menyingkirlah dari pundakku cabe jadi-jadian." Seru Sehun.

Namja yang di panggil cabe mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga punya nama Sehunie, panggil aku Baekki hyung, maknae..."

"Shireoooo..." tolak Sehun mentah-mentah.

Pletak

"Aww..." Sehun melotot, ia mengelus keningnya yang baru saja di geplak cabe yang satu lagi, Kyungsoo. Ia memutar bola matanya, heran karena tak pernah bisa menyadari kapan makhluk yang lebih pendek dari yang tadi itu muncul.

"Sopanlah pada yang lebih tua Sehunie." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ish, kalian bahkan hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku." Balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Terserahmu lah. Oh ya Baekki, bagaimana kencanmu dengan jerapah itu ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sangat romantis. Kyaaa... kau tahu tidak dia menciumku tepat di bibir saat kencan kami. Bayangkan itu, di bibir..." Baekhyun dengan gaya lebay menunjuk ke arah bibirnya. "Bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi sekarang."

"Seperti badanmu masih perawan saja." Cibir Sehun.

Plakk

"Aww... berhenti memukuliku. Ini sakit tau." Sehun meringis seraya mengelus kepalanya yang kena gampar tangan Baekhyun.

"Abaikan saja dia Baekki, kau tau dia kan satu-satunya yang jomblo di antara kita, makanya dia sensitif seperti itu." Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan setengah menyeretnya untuk berjalan di depan Sehun.

"Ah, kau benar. Dia kan iri pada kita." Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dan menyeringai.

Oke, Sehun tidak suka ini. Saat dimana dia menjadi bahan ledekan teman-temannya hanya karena statusnya yang seorang JOMBLO. Padahal, apa salahnya sih jomblo. Toh, dia merasa bahagia. Dia bahkan bisa berkencan dengan vivi, anjingnya tanpa perlu takut ada yang merasa cemburu karena ia yang terlalu perhatian pada vivi.

"bagaimana dengan kencanmu dengan Jongdae ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baik. Kau tau dia ternyata sangat romantis. Dia bahkan membawakan berbagai macam bunga untukku. Saat aku tanya kenapa dia membawa sebanyak itu, dia bilang dia tidak tau bunga apa yang aku suka."

"Woah..." Baekhyun melongo membayangkan Jongdae mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang penuh membawa bunga.

Sehun mencibir lagi. "Bukankah itu tandanya dia bodoh, dia bahkan tidak tau bunga apa yang di sukai kekasihnya."

Pletak

Pletak

Sehun merengut, dua jitakan kembali bersarang di dahinya.

"Cari pacar sana, kau ini iri sekali ya karena kelamaan Jomblo." Omel Kyungsoo.

"hahaha... kau lupa Kyung, dia kan tidak pernah punya pacar." Tawa Baekhyun meledak, ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sehun yang cemberut.

"Ah, kau benar." Sehun berhenti melangkah dan memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Sehun, bolak balik atas bawah terus begitu berulang-ulang.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Kyung." Sehun lama-lama merasa risih juga di pandangi seperti itu, apalagi ini di tengah koridor di mana semua murid berlalu lalang.

"Kau itu manis Sehuna, putih, mulus... tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang tertarik padamu ya." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Badan Sehun terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi uke dan juga lihat dia terlalu kurus." Nilai Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap ke arah keduanya dengan raut wajah datar. "jangan hanya karena kalian sudah punya pacar, kalian bisa menghinaku seperti ini." Sehun dengan langkah lebar berjalan melewati kedua temannya .

"hei Sehun tunggu..." teriak Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan anak itu, kami kan hanya bercanda." Gumam Kyungsoo. Lalu keduanya bergegas menyusul Sehun yang sudah jauh melangkah di depan mereka.

"Sehuna maaf..." rengek Baekhyun.

"Iya, kami kan hanya bercanda." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "kalian pasti akan melakukannya lagi nanti." Ucapnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun cepat.

Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, saat ia melihat dari jauh kehadiran dua namjachingu sahabatnya ini. Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali melangkah memasuki ruang kelasnya. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang tampak berbunga-bunga di depan pintu.

Selalu seperti ini, Sehun merasa kesepian saat kedua temannya memilih bersama dengan pacar mereka dibandingkan menemani dirinya yang jomblo.

Sehun duduk di kursinya dan merenung. Mengingat ingat dirinya yang sudah jomblo dari lahir. Bukannya tidak ada yang tertarik pada dirinya. Banyak malah. Bahkan kekasih Baekhyun saat ini dulu pernah mengincar dirinya, namun Sehun tolak mentah-mentah. Andai Baekhyun tau hal ini mungkin dia akan marah besar pada Sehun, karena itulah Sehun hanya memendamnya sendiri.

Semua ini bermula dari tekadnya yang ingin fokus pada sekolahnya tanpa terganggu dengan hal hal berbau kencan. Namun itu menjadi bumerang baginya sekarang. Ia sering mendapat ledekan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, hanya karena dirinya satu-satunya yang masih jomblo. Bahkan ini cukup mengganggu fokus Sehun dalam belajar. Jadi masihkah ia harus bertahan dengan status jomblonya, dengan resiko fokus belajarnya terganggu karena ledekan teman-temannya ataukah ia harus mencari pacar sekarang dan resikonya pun sama saja.

Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi siapa kandidat yang bisa ia jadikan kekasih ? sementara dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan salah satu namja seme di sekolahnya, ataukan belum ? tapi sehun merasa ia sudah mengenal seluruh murid di sekolahnya ini,dan tak ada satupun yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Jadi haruskah ia menyerah saja dan tetap menikmati status jomblonya atau ... ia mencari namja tampan di sekolah lain.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa hampir gila sekarang. Fokusnya benar-benar buyar akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya dan tersenyum melihat anaknya yang hanya duduk melamun di kursi belajarnya.

"Sehunie..." panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

Sehun menoleh dan membalas senyum ibunya. "Eomma..."

Suho mendekat dan mengelus surai lembut Sehun perlahan. "Kamu kenapa sayang, akhir-akhir ini eomma lihat wajahnya selalu murung. Kamu ada masalah di sekolah ? coba cerita pada eomma. Siapa tahu eomma bisa membantu."

Sehun terdiam, menimbang-nimbang sebentar, apakah ia harus menceritakan masalah ini kepada orang tuanya atau tidak. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk bercerita. Toh tak ada salahnya bukan berbagi rahasia dengan orang tua. Jadi Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan membimbing ibunya untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya di pinggir ranjang.

Suho hanya berdiam diri saat Sehun bercerita. Ia berusaha menyimak apa yang anaknya ceritakan.

"Jadi anak eomma sedang galau ceritanya."

Sehun berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha ibunya. "Apa yang ahrus Hunnie lakukan eomma. Ujian tinggal tiga bulan lagi dan fokus Hunnie untuk belajar hilang. Hunnie takut tidak bisa maksimal dalam menghadapi ujian."

Jemari lentik Suho kembali membelai lembut surai anaknya. "Tadi Hunnie bilang kalau Hunnie takut setelah pacaran fokus Hunnie akan hilang bukan ?"

"Iya."

"Apa Hunnie pernah mencobanya ?" tanya Suho.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya.

"Itulah yang eomma tidak suka dari Hunnie. Hunnie terlalu cepat pesimis. Segala sesuatu kalau tidak di coba kita tidak akan tau hasilnya sayang. Dulu eomma juga pacaran dengan appamu saat mau ujian. Dan nilai eomma baik-baik saja, bahkan malah semakin membaik karena ada kekasih eomma yaitu appamu yang menyemangati eomma dalam belajar."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Jadi Hunnie harus punya pacar juga seperti eomma dulu ?"

"Hanya untuk namja yang tepat sayang, jangan memilih namja sembarangan. Yang pasti Hunnie harus mencintainya dan dia juga mempunyai kelakuan yang baik, yang bisa membimbing Hunnie dan menjaga Hunnie dengan baik. Jangan hanya melihat seseorang dari wajahnya yang tampan."

"Tapi appa sangat tampan eomma." Bantah Sehun.

Suho tertawa. "Dan itu karena eomma beruntung sayang."

"Hunnie juga ingin mempunyai namjachingu seperti appa." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi ingat jangan memilih ia hanya karena wajahnya."

"Ne, eomma..."

"Dan jangan terburu-buru juga. Biarkan waktu yang akan mempertemukan kalian, Hunnie percaya akan takdir bukan. Jadi tunggulah hingga waktunya tiba, dia pasti akan mendekat padamu Hunnie."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku sayang eomma, eomma yang terbaik."

"Eomma juga menyayangimu, nak. Sekarang tidurlah. Nanti saja belajarnya saat fokusmu kembali."

"baik, eomma..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu setelah pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak itu, dan Sehun masih belum menemukan namja yang tepat. Semua teman-temannya masih sering meledeknya dengan sebutan Jomblo. Oke, sebenarnya Sehunagak kesal. Bukan hanya dirinya yang jomblo di sekolah ini, tapi kenapa hanya ia yang mendapat begitu banyak perhatian hanya karena statusnya itu.

"Itu karena kau cantik dan kau jomblo Sehuna." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Huh, aku namja mana mungkin cantik." Balas Sehun tak terima.

"Hei, jangan marah-marah nona cantik. Kau sudah mendapatkan bunga yang diminta Kyuhyun Ssaem belum ?' tanya Jongdae. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu guru pelajaran biologi mereka datang. Dan guru tampan itu meminta mereka membawa setangkai mawar merah untuk bahan penelitian.

Sehun menepuk keningnya. "Belum. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa."

"Ya sudah cari sana, mungkin di taman masih ada." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa di minta dua kali pun Sehun segera berlari ke luar ruang kelas. Dan ia hampir menabrak Baekhyun di depan pintu, membuat namja mungil itu menggerutu pelan. Namun Sehun mengabaikannya, ia terus berlari hingga mencapai taman belakang.

"Huh, di mana mawar itu..." gumam Sehun dengan napas tersengal. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, namun tidak berhasil menemukannya. Sepertinya yang lain sudah mengambilnya."

Sehun hampir putus asa sebelum ia melihat sekuntum mawar merah yang merekah di dahan sebuah pohon. Sehun tersenyum cerah dan melangkah bergegas ke dekat pohon itu. dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat dahan itu cukup tinggi untuk ia gapai. Salahkan saja batang mawar itu yang malah merayap ( ? ) ke batang pohon hingga harus berbunga di atas sana.

Sehun mencoba melompat dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun jemarinya tidak sampai untuk menggapai bunga itu. dan namja manis itu tidak menyadari saat ia melompat dan mengulurkan tangan ke atas, baju seragam putihnya yang pendek ikut terangkat ke atas hingga pinggang rampit dan perut mulusnya kelihatan. Sehun sekali lagi melompat dan ia hampir terhuyung saat tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol batu yang berserakan di sekitar situ.

Namun sebelum ia terjatuh sebuah tangan kecoklatan melingkari area perutnya yang tereskpos. Tubuh Sehun menegang dan ia segera menoleh ke belakang, menatap orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu. seperti waktu akan berhenti saat Sehun menoleh. Rambut kecoklatan yang bergelombang dengan poni yang menutupi kening, mata tajam dan bibir tebal, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung namun terlihat pas di wajah berahang tegas. Sehun menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka, namja yang menolongnya tampan sekali.

"Berhati-hatilah, kau akan jatuh jika melompat seperti itu." namja itu menegakkan badan Sehun dan perlahan melepas pelukannya di pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Gomawo.." ucap Sehun pelan, ia menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap ke arah namja tampan itu lagi.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mengulurkantangan untuk memperbaiki letak kemeja Sehun. "Kau akan mengundang orang untuk memperkosamu kalau kau memperlihatkan bagian tubuh seksimu itu lagi di depan orang. Kau beruntung karena hanya aku yang melihatnya."

Sehun merasa pipinya menghangat. "Gomawo..."

"Hei, kenapa kau terus menunduk. Kau tidak senang aku tolong ?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah namja tampan itu, masih dengan ekspresi malu-malunya. Namun ekspresi itu memudar saat ia menatap lagi wajah tampan yang terasa familiar di hadapannya.

"Jongin..."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar. "Apa kabar Sehunie, sudah lama tak bertemu, kau makin cantik saja." Jongin merentangkan tangannya dan Sehun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh, kenapa lama sekali baru muncul." Sehun terisak di pelukan Jongin.

"Maaf, aku harus mewujudkan cita-citaku dulu." Bisik Jongin, ia mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut.

Kim Jongin, sahabat Sehun dari mereka masih orok, mereka hanya selisih satu jam saja saat lahir, kedua orang tua mereka yang bersahabat dan fakta bahwa rumah keduanya bersebelahan, membuat keduanya sangat akrab dan selalu pergi kemanapun berdua. Namun saat usia keduanya beranjak tujuh tahun, keduanya harus berpisah karena Jongin yang saat itu bercita-cita menjadi pembalap, harus ikut ayahnya pindah ke Kanada.

Sejak kepindahan Jongin, hubungan pertemanan keduanya terputus, Sehun yang ngambek ditinggal Jongin tidak pernah mau menerima telpon dari namja itu, hingga akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Sehun juga tidak berusaha menghubungi jongin lagi, walau ia tahu orang tuanya masih sering berhubungan dengan orang tua Jongin, dari eommanya juga Sehun tahu kalau Jongin sekarang sudah menjadi pembalap internasional. Jadi, apa yang membuat Jongin berada di sekolah Sehun dan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya ?

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan mendongak ke atas. Ia melompat dan langsung meraih amwar yang di inginkan Sehun.

Sehun masih menatapnya saat Jongin menyerahkan mawar itu ke tangannya. Banyak yang berubah dari diri Jongin, namja itu jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya sekarang. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat tampan dan tubuhnya... tubuh itu begitu kekar dengan lengan yang berotot. Jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang tetap kurus.

"Gomawo Jongin." Sehun membungkuk sekilas sebelum membalikkan badannya. Ia sudah ingin melangkah sebelum Jongin kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau masih marah padaku. Aku minta maaf Sehuna..." bisik Jongin. Ia mencium tengkuk Sehun tanpa menyadari tubuh namja manis itu menegang karena perlakuannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi... sebentar lagi bel, dan Kyuhyun Ssaem pasti akan mencariku." Ucap Sehun dengan nada gugup. Ada yang berbeda dari pelukan Jongin, entah apa itu, namun rasanya tak sama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Sebentar saja Hunna, kau tidak kangen denganku. Selama ini kau jahat sekali, tidak pernah mau mengangkat telpon dariku."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu salahmu sendiri, karena pergi tanpa pamit dariku."

"Aku tak akan sanggup pergi kalau aku melihat tangisanmu Sehuna. Kau kan tahu aku tak pernah bisa melihatmu bersedih." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sehun hingga menghadapnya. "Aku terlalu menyayangimu Sehuna..."

Sehun menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma mu menelpon eommaku minggu kemaren." Ucap Jongin.

"Eoh..."

"Suho eomma bilang kalau kau kehilangan fokus belajarmu karena status jomblomu. Dan bahwa kau sekarang ingin mencari kekasih"

Sehun merengut. "Kenapa eomma harus cerita hal memalukan seperti itu sih."

"Hei, kau harusnya berterima kasih pada eommamu. Jika saja eommamu tidak cerita kepada eommaku. Mungkin aku belum akan kembali ke sini sekarang." Jongin memncet hidung Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sehun bingung, ia menepis tangan Jongin dihidungnya.

"Tentu saja aku harus datang ke sini segera, sebelum kau mendapatkan kekasih."

"Kenapa harus...?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Hei, kau pikir aku akan merelakan kau punya kekasih. Hanya aku yang boleh menjadi kekasihmu." Jawab Jongin ketus.

Sehun tertegun. "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu."

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak serius aku tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, berdiri di hadapanmu. Kau masoh ingat ucapanku dulu kan. Hanya aku yang boleh mendampingimu Sehuna. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, hingga berniat emncari kekasih di sini hmm...?"

"Hiks... kau pikir untuk apa selama ini aku bertahan demi status jombloku, itu karena menunggumu bodoh... dan soal mencari pacar itu, apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang aku harapkan ? itu dirimu... namun aku tak berani berharap banyak karena kau tidak ada di sini."

"Jangan menangis." Jongin menghapus air mata Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau tau kan aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Itu membuat hatiku sakit. Dan Sehun, aku pergi juga demi memenuhi keinginanmu yang ingin mempunyai kekasih seorang pembalap. Jadi, kau mau menajdi kekasihku sekarang ?" tawar Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum. Jongin mungkin memang bukan pria yang romantis dan suka berbasa basi, sifatnya itu masih tidak berubah. Namja manis itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku mau..."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, sebelum ia emnunduk untuk melumat bibir Sehun. dan Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap lembut bibir Sehun. "Kau jauh lebih cantik dari foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh eommamu, Sehunie."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Eomma sering mengirim fotoku ?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Setiap hari... dan aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan tumbuh seseksi ini."

Sehun menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Jongiiiinnn..."

Jongin tertawa pelan, sebelum meraih dagu Sehun, mendongakkan wajah cantiknya dan menciumnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehuna..."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dengan keadaan yang sedikit berantakan dan jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang membengkak.

"Kau habis disengat tawon saat mengambil bunga mawar di taman ?" tanyanya curiga.

Sehun merengut. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi bibirmu jontor. Kau tak mungkin habis diciumkan. Karena kau jomblo, atau kau terjatuh dan bibirmu menabrak sesuatu." Gilirak Kyungsoo yang bicara.

"Yak, aku tidak menabrak sesuatu." Teriak Sehun tak terima.

Di saat itulah Kyuhyun Ssaem masuk ke dalam ruang kelas di iringi seseorang yang berseragam sama dengan mereka. Namja itu lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun Ssaem, rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan karena wajahnya yang menunduk semua murid jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat pagi smeua, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru, pindahan dari Kanada. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Seisi kelas langsung ribut saat namja itu menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, itu Kim Jongin..."

"Pembalap idolaku ada di sini. Oh, aku mau pingsan..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Dia tampan sekali." Gumam Kyungsoo, tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Sehun hanya diam dan duduk manis di kursinya, matanya tak berani menatap ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin. Dan kalian bisa bisa memanggilku cukup dengan Jongin saja. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah tau kalau aku dari Kanada dan tujuanku sekolah di sini adalah..." Tatapan Jongin lurus ke arah Sehun yang kini balas menatapnya. "Untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku yang cantik. Terus terang aku agak gerah dengan julukannya sebagai si jomblo, sementara dia sudah mempunyai aku. Ya, tujuanku kembali dan sekolah di sini adalah untuk orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, penyemangatku saat balapan, kekasih yang sangat aku cintai. Oh Sehun..."

Seisi kelas langsung terdiam. Apa dia bilang ? Oh Sehun ? Kekasih Kim Jongin ?

"OH tidakk..." dan jeritan Baekhyunlah yang terdengar paling kencang terdengar di dalam kelas.

Sehun menghela napas lelah, sepertinya kali ini ia akan benar-benar kehilangan fokus belajar karena seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Annyeong, ini akun baru killa, mungkin hanya akan publish sesekali sih... mohon reviewnya ya


	2. Chapter 2

FOKUS ( SEQUEL )

Pairing : KaiHun

Rated : T

Ini hanya drabble pendek yang aku bikin saat lagi jenuh dengan kerjaan n terinspirasi ma ucapan kesayangan. Wkwkwk... peace beb #smile. Berawal dari killa yang selalu lupa dengan masalah kerjaan, trus ngeluh ke dia. Jawaban dia sederhana aja sih, tapi sukses bikin aku mo nendang kakinya. Hahaha...

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Jongin resmi menjadi murid di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun, dan selama seminggu itu pula konsentrasi Sehun buyar, karena ia terus saja cemburu dengan Jongin yang terus saja di dekati oleh murid murid di sekolahnya yang kecentilan itu.

"Nilaimu menurun Sehuna." Kyungsoo tampak prihatin melihat nilai Sehun yang menurun drastis bahkan di hasil kali ini, nilai Sehun berada di bawah dirinya yang notabene kalah pintar dari Sehun.

"Huff... eomma pasti sedih sekali karena nilaiku menurun seperti ini." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti orang yang ingin menangis. "Hiks... aku kehilangan fokusku dalam belajar.

"Yak, Kyung, kau apakan Sehun hingga dia menangis seperti itu." Baekhyun yang baru tiba di kelas setelah sibuk mengurus kekasihnya yang cemburu karena dirinya yang tebar pesona kepada Jongin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Sehun kok, dia sudah seperti ini sejak tadi." Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Huh, tumben, biasanya dia di jam seperti ini sudah bermanja manja dengan calon suami masa depanku, Kim Jongin."

Pletakk

"Awww, Kyuuung... kau menyakitiku." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Perhatikan ucapanmu, Jongin itu kekasih Sehun." Kyungsoo melirik pada Sehun dan meringis melihat raut wajah Sehun semakin muram.

"Apa aku harus memutuskan Jongin ya?"

"HAHH..." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap dengan ekspresi tak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Hiks... setelah pacaran dengannya, setiap hari aku selalu terbayang dirinya yang selalu di kelilingi namja dan yeoja lain, hingga hampir tak punya waktu bersama denganku."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bersalah, karena ia termasuk salah satu dari orang orang yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Lalu kalau kau putus dengannya, semua masalah akan selesai dan kau akan kembali fokus dengan belajarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng dengan lesu, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?"

"Aku punya usul." Ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba.

"Baekki, jangan aneh aneh." Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berapi-api. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjauh saja dulu dari Jongin, jadi kau tak perlu putus dengannya. Cukup menjauh darinya dan lihat hasilnya. Apa kau menjadi fokus belajar atau malah makin... terpuruk."

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Aku setuju dengan usulmu. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya hari ini juga."

"Mwo..." Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya, tak percaya secepat itu Sehun menyetujui usul Baekhyun. "Kenapa aku punya firasat kalau ini tak akan berhasil ya?"

"Diamlah Kyung, kau harusnya mendukung sahabatmu." Seru Baekhyun.

"Caranya?"

"Kita harus menjauhkan Sehun dari Jongin, misi di mulai sekarang." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah belakang Kyungsoo. "Ada Jongin yang sedang menuju kesini, kau tahan dia selama aku pergi menyembunyikan Sehun. Ayo Sehun kita pergi."

"Oke."

"yak, tunggu. Aku harus bilang apa pada Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Terserah padamu saja." Balas Baekhyun, ia dengan terburu buru menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya berlari menjauh dari kantin.

Jongin yang baru tiba di meja Sehun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya melihat kekasihnya lari terbirit birit dengan Baekhyun.

"Kedua orang itu kenapa buru buru sekali?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang tampak gugup.

"Eh, itu... anu... Sehun sakit perut..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Huh, Sehunie sakit perut, kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku." Jongin tampak cemas. "Apa dia sekarang sedang ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Eh bukan, itu maksudku.. anu.."

"Apa?" tanya Jongin curiga. "Dia tidak sakit perut dan sengaja menghindar dariku?"

"Bukan... dia memang sakit perut, tapi hanya sakit perut biasa. Ia terlalu banyak makan sambal dan sekarang sakit perut ingin ke toilet." Kyungsoo mengarang dengan asal.

"Ohh..." raut wajah Jongin berubah datar, ia melirik pada meja yang ditinggalkan Sehun tadi. Hanya ada segelas buble tea di sana, jadi sambal dari mana? Sepertinya Sehun sedang mencoba menghindarinya dan Jongin akan mencari tahu sendiri. "Ya, sudah. Kalau dia kembali katakan padanya kalau aku kembali ke kelas dan juga... beritahu dia untuk tidak memakan banyak sambal di gelas buble teanya."

"Eh..." Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, ia melirik pada meja dan menepuk jidat begitu menyadari Sehun tidak memakan sesuatu yang harus menggunakan sambal. "Ya Tuhan, bodohnya aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari di mana Sehun menghindari Jongin, semua berubah. Nilai Sehun semakin menurun dan Jongin juga tak pernah terlihat lagi menemui atau mendekatinya. Namja itu bahkan terkesan menghindar dari Sehun. hal ini tentunya membuat Sehun sangat sedih. Di satu sisi, ia sedih karena nilainya yang tak kunjung membaik dan di sisi lain ia sedih karena tak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... huweeee..." Sehun menangis sembari memeluk boneka pinku pinku yang Jongin berikan kepadanya seminggu yang lalu.

Ibunya yang mendengar tangisan dari dalam kamar Sehun hanya bisa memaklumi kondisi labil anaknya. Sehun memang sempat curhat kepadanya soal dirinya yang tidak bisa lagi fokus belajar dan juga tentang Jongin. Anaknya itu sedang dalam kondisi labil sekarang, bahkan hari ini Sehun tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di rumah, padahal ujian tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Niat ibunya yang ingin memarahi Sehun di kamar terhalang oleh kedatangan Jongin di pintu depan rumahnya.

"Pagi bibi, Sehun ada di dalam?"

"Oh, Jongin. Kau langsung saja ke kamarnya sana. Dia terlihat tidak begitu baik akhir akhir ini. Apa kalian ada masalah?"

"Bukan begitu bibi, kurasa Sehun hanya sedang dalam kondisi labilnya."

Ibu Sehun nyengir, "Yah, dia memang terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang PMS. Yah, tolong bujuk Sehun untuk berangkat ke sekolah ya dan beri semangat juga padanya, dia terlihat begitu sedih karena nilainya yang jelek."

"Siap, bibi. Serahkan saja pada Jongin."

"Ya sudah, bibi tinggal ke sebelah dulu ya."

"Oke..."

Setelah itu, Jongin bergegas menuju kamar Sehun dan tanpa mengetuk ia langsung membuka pintu kamar yang kebetulan tidak terkunci itu.

"Hiks... eomma... Sehun kan sudah bilang untuk tidak di ganggu... Jongin." Sehun mengusap air matanya dan menatap cemberut pada kekasihnya. "Mau apa kau ke sini bukankah kau sudah tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau yang memulainya bukan? Kyungsoo bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ingin aku temui lagi." Tuduh Jongin, ia melempar tasnya sembarangan dan duduk di samping Sehun yang masih memeluk pinku pinku.

"Maaf..."

"Jelaskan dulu apa kesalahan yang kau lakukan padaku hingga kau harus meminta maaf."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nilai Hunnie menurun saat pacaran dengan Jonginie,"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku ?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini salah Hunnie sendiri, Hunnie sadar, selama ini terlalu cemburu pada Jonginie, padahal Jonginie tidak pernah meladeni orang orang yang mendekati Jonginie."

"Apa karena itu nilaimu menurun? Kau terus cemburu padaku dan itu mengganggu konsentrasimu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "harusnya kau bilang padaku, jadi aku akan mengusir mereka agar tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Jangan, itu kasar sekali." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi karena kau cemburu semua nilaimu jadi kacau, sayang."

Sehun diam saja.

"Apa karena itu juga kau menghindariku ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana hasil dari menghindariku. Apa nilaimu membaik?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Malah lebih jelek, karena Hunnie terus terbayang wajah Jonginie saat belajar." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa yang harus Hunnie lakukan?" rengeknya.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, sebelum makin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. "kau selalu teringat wajahku?"

Sehun mengangguk di dekapan Jongin. "Iya."

"Lalu kau tak bisa konsentrasi karena itu?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau tulis saja semua rumusnya di wajahku dan kau menghapal semuanya dengan membayangkan wajahku yang sudah kau tulisi rumus rumus menyebalkan itu?"

"Jonginie..."

Jongin tersenyum tampan, "Ku jamin kau pasti akan terus mengingatnya sayang, bukankah itu solusi yang mudah, kau mengingatku terus dan kau akan ingat rumusnya juga. Bonusnya hubungan kita akan baik baik saja begitupun dengan nilaimu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kyaaa... Hunnie sayang Jonginie." Ia menjerit senang seraya mencium kening Jongin.

"Hanya itu?" Jongin berpura pura cemberut. "Kau belum mencium bibirku."

"Ish, Jonginie jelek kalau begitu."

"Tapi yang jelek begini kau selalu terbayang bukan." Jongin membaringkan Sehun ke tempat tidur dan menciumi wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Kyaaa... Jonginie hentikan itu geli..."

"Biarkan saja, aku menyukainya..."

Dan siapapun tolong ingatkan mereka untuk berangkat ke sekolah sekarang seperti kata ibu Sehun pada Jongin tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini apa? endingnya ga banget. Hahahaha...

 _Omake Syakila_

 _Me : beb, aku ga bisa konsen ma kerjaan nih. Huwee... bantuin dong._

 _W : lupa lagi? Ini dah keberapa kali?_

 _Me : ga tau, ga sempat ngitung_

 _W : ma aku kamu lupa juga gak?_

 _Me : kalau aku lupa mungkin aku dah ga hubungin kamu lagi, mank kenapa?_

 _W : kalau ingat kenapa ga coba aja bayangin tuh angka angka ada di wajah aku dan kamu pasti ga akan lupa lagi._

 _Me : ... bisa datang kesini ga ?_

 _W : ngapain aku kesana, kerjaan aku banyak nih_

 _Me : buat nendang kaki kamu. bisa ga sih ngasih solusi yang kerenan dikit._

 _Omake end_

Terkadang ucapan nyebelin pun bisa jadi inspirasi. Hahahhaa...

Mohon reviewnya ya...


End file.
